Reaching for the falling stars
by No-Shiloh-El
Summary: Sora wanted to reach for the falling stars if a wish upon them meant she could save her children from her husband's evil plans. And a falling star may reveal itself to her as a shipwrecked young woman with fiery orange hair and copper eyes. An AU story of when 2YL!Nami meets pregnant!Sora.
1. Prolog

A/N: I don't own anything aside from the plot of this story maybe

* * *

Prolog:

Sora Vinsmoke sat upright on the bed and stared out of the window of the dark - aside from her - empty medical ward into the starry night in hopes of seeing a shooting star. She desperately wanted to make a wish to save her unborn children from being operated on tomorrow.

Sora glanced down at the empty syringe in her hands. The drug to counterattack the surgery tomorrow was already cursing through her system. It was a gamble she was willing to take for the sake of her babies with her health on stake. She only needed to get rid of the evidence before Judge came to the medical ward. Now if only fate was on her side.

Sora looked back at the sky and she gasped at the sight she had seen. There had been a shooting star just now. She was confident in what she had seen. And she quickly closed her eyes and made a wish. A wish for someone to be there for her children should things go wrong on her end of the gamble.

A moment passed and Sora felt the wish give her enough confidence to call for her nurse Eponi. It didn't take long for the black haired nurse to arrive with a wooden lantern in hand as a light source.

"You called for me Mylady?"

"Please dispose this in the ocean waters Eponi.", Sora softly and gently commanded as she handed her nurse the syringe.

Sora received a nod of affirmation from Eponi and the blonde woman let herself fall back onto the bed with a soft thud once the nurse left the medical ward. Sora lay there awake, praying for both that the drug would work tomorrow and that if not at least her wish came true.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Eponi stared at the dark ocean waters. She had been about to throw the syringe into the sea as requested by her mistress queen Sora, when she'd seen a movement in the corner of her eyes. The black haired nurse held her wooden lantern a bit more in direction to the border of the part of the kingdom she was standing in. There she saw something orange spill over end of the snail's shell.

Eponi moved closer to the edge of the snail's shell and held the wooden lantern a bit higher. And sure enough there was a human figurine halfway on the snail half in the water. With her knowledge as a nurse Eponi instantly recognised the figure as an unconscious woman and her instincts as a medic kicked in.

Within moments Eponi had pulled the human figure, who was indeed a young woman, into safety and proceeded to raise her from her unconscious state. At least after she threw the syringe hastily into the sea and placed the lantern onto the ground. As soon as the young orange haired woman started to awake and cough out water, Eponi helped the foreign young woman into a sitting position.

"Easy, young lady. You've surely survived being shipwrecked and your body is in a weakened state. Let me lead you to the medical ward of this kingdom.", Eponi spoke soothingly to the younger woman, gently massaging her back, before she helped the girl up once she stopped coughing.

And with swift and as silent as possible movements Eponi dragged the young barely conscious woman to the medical ward. All the way whispering questions to the girl in hopes to keep her conscious. And the black haired nurse's method worked. Eponi leastways found out the young woman's name, her birthday and other small talk information until they finally reached the infirmary.

Upon Sora's curious gaze, once Eponi laid the girl( who had yet fallen unconscious again) onto a free empty bed, Eponi shuffled slightly and tried to explain:

"Mylady. I found this young woman named Nami at the snail's shell's edge, clearly shipwrecked and decided to help her. I hope you don't mind my independent decision. I couldn't do anything but help her as I am a nurse and…"

"I understand Eponi. I will vouch for you and your decision if it comes down to a confrontation with Judge but from me you have nothing to fear.", Sora cut through Eponis explanation.

Eponi signed in relieve and she moved to cover Nami in a heap of warm towels to easy her shivering and prevent her from catching a cold, while her lady Sora simple watched with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sora had lain awake all night since Eponi bought in the foreign young woman with fiery orange hair. And she couldn't help but sit upright on her bed and watch the sleeping form of Nami with hope and fear coursing through her. Nami's sudden appearance at Germa Kingdom may either be a sign of the heavens to show Sora's wish was granted or a sign of disaster as Judge could easily dispose of this strange woman.

A yawn and a shuffle from the other occupant of the medical ward told Sora that Nami was awakening from her slumber. And soon enough the orange haired woman rose up and Sora watched the girl stretch her muscles with another yawn. Sora contemplated saying something to the younger woman but decided not to startle her with a sudden greeting. So Sora waited until Nami blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked around her surroundings.

"Good morning.", Sora said simply once her blue eyes gazed into confused copper coloured ones.

"Good morning. Would you mind telling me who you are and where I am? I'm a bit confused.", Sora heard Nami reply followed by a sheepish laugh. The younger woman's confusion was understandable, after all she survived being shipwrecked only to land in a foreign kingdom.

"I'm Sora Vinsmoke, queen of this kingdom and you landed here after being shipwrecked, I suppose. My attending nurse brought you to the safety of this medical ward after she found you ashore. You are named Nami, right? Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me. It is nice to meet you despite the circumstances that brought you here.", Sora explained gently to keep Nami calm as her maternal instincts kicked in. Why with Nami, Sora was unsure and the blonde woman gingerly placed her hands over her bulging tummy, where she knew her unborn quadruplet sons lay.

"Yes, my name's Nami. It's nice to meet you too, your majesty.", Nami spoke as she scrambled out of the bed and Sora grimaced at Nami's sudden bowing form. Sora hated her status as much as she hated her arranged marriage with Judge.

"Straighten up Nami. No need to bow dear. In the medical ward we are all the same.", Sora spoke softly and the older woman moved to stand up from her place on her medical bed, but was soon stopped by Eponi, who suddenly arrived at the scene.

"Mylady, please don't move. Your surgery is about to begin soon. King Judge will arrive shortly. ", Eponi fretted and Sora sighed in frustration although she complied to lay back onto the bed. Damn her husband and his devious plans.

"If you don't mind me asking but what kind of surgery do you need your majesty?", Nami, who had moved out of the bow she had performed, questioned curiously.

Sora could see Eponi about to explain those what's and what nots about talking to a woman of Sora's status and she instantly interrupted her nurse's rant before it even started:

"It's alright for her to know Eponi. I may not survive this surgery after all so it's better for Nami to know what is happening in this kingdom. She may be the one I was looking for as a replacement."

A glance at Nami and it was clear to Sora that her words confused Nami so she explained:

"I am pregnant with quadruplets as you can see Nami. The children I carry are all boys and they are about to be operated on by their very father in hopes they turn into better war machines than my daughter Reiju already is. The surgery is against my will and without my consent. I took a drug in hopes to counterattack the surgery my husband is about to perform on me and my children. But the drug will reduce my lifespan to a minimal survival percentage if things go smoothly. If not I could die while being on the surgery table or the drug won't work and all would be for naught."

Sora inhaled and exhaled to prepare for her next words, while she watched Nami watch her in silence and obvious emotional confliction. All the while Eponi remained silently by Sora's side, clearly worried about this whole situation.

"I know this is sudden and we barely know each other Nami. I know that you could be someone dangerous but at the same time I know that you have a gentle soul. I believe our meeting is fated and I believe in my people skills. I want to ask you something and I hope you agree to my proposal Nami….", Sora continued.

"You can ask me anything your majesty.", Nami exclaimed and Sora nodded in acknowledgement

"Please Nami, will you agree to watch over, guide, care for and raise my children in my stead?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yes, I will."

Nami didn't know what made her agree to Queen Sora's suggestion. Maybe it was Sora's sad yet hopeful eyes. Maybe it was Sora's whole appearance, her posture, her determination, pregnant as she was while fighting a fight that had her own life at stake. Maybe Sora reminded her of her own adoptive mother Bellmere. Either way Nami had agreed to Sora's proposal. And she surprisingly wasn't in it for the money Sora promised her. No, she was in it with her whole heart, solely out of compassion for the older woman and her children.

Shortly after she'd said those words a tentative knock was heard from the massive wooden doors that kept the medical ward from the noisy hallways of the castle.

"That must be Reiju, my oldest child and only daughter.", Sora stated happily as Eponi opened the doors. And sure enough a little girl non older than three years old with pink hair and blue eyes ran through the threshold to Sora.

"Mommy, Daddy says that he'll have to hurt you to make my little brothers stronger. And that he'll be there soon so I am supposed to tell you to be ready.", Reiju quipped as soon as she stumbled into Sora's awaiting arms.

Nami watched Sora and her daughter with a worried expression before she turned her gaze to the black haired nurse in a silent question whether or not she should introduce herself to the young princess. Eponi shook her head in silent disagreement. And so Nami waited until Reiju finally looked at her.

"Mommy, who is that woman?", Reiju questioned, her blue eyes staring at Nami with weary.

"Reiju, this is Nami. She'll be yours and your brother's nursemaid from now on. Regard her as an older sister that takes care of you five in my stead.", Sora easily answered Reiju, while Nami could only nod in confirmation.

"Does daddy know?"

"No but he will soon."

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear. Nami couldn't stop her gasp at the sight of the massive blonde man that had entered the medical ward.

"Are you ready Sora?", the blonde man questioned the queen without much of a glance at her. Nami felt herself become furious for Sora's sake and the orange haired woman clenched her fists to stop any abrupt movement from her side. Her hands were itching to reach for the clima tact strapped to her right leg.

"Yes I am.", Sora simply replied as she let go of Reiju, who instantly moved to the side to let her father move closer to her mother.

"Good. Very well then. Let's start with the surgery.", the blonde man exclaimed and Nami had to move out of the way as a bunch of medics scrambled into the room and carted Sora with the bed and all away into another room. The blonde man soon followed and once he was in the operation room, the doors shut behind him.

Nami was left with Reiju and Eponi in the medical ward. Moments ticked by and neither of the three females said a word. Nami grimaced as she thought back to what Sora had told her about and the orange haired glanced down towards the little pink haired girl. Reiju in turn looked at her with weary and curious eyes. But before Nami could say anything to Reiju, the door to the operation room opened suddenly and out came one of the medics, who directly went to Eponi and whispered something into her ear. Eponi nodded to whatever the medic said as she looked at Nami with an undistinguishable expression.

Once the medic was back in the operation room Eponi stalked towards Nami and gripped her at the elbow. Nami in turn was ready to hit the older woman over the head, scared by the sudden grip.

"Come with me Nami. I'll show you to your rooms. Mylady has talked to his majesty and both agree you should stay here at the castle as the Vinsmoke children's nursemaid. Your quarters will be near the children's rooms.", Eponi explained and Nami lowered her guard a bit, still weary of Eponi.

"Alright."

"Hey Eponi, can I come along? I promise I won't disturb Miss Nami.", Reiju spoke up.

"Of course you can come along little lady.", Eponi said as her grip loosened on Nami's elbow.

Together the three made their way through the medical ward, along hallways and more hallways till they reached Nami's aforementioned living quarters. All the while Reiju asked Nami lots and lots of questions. Questions about whether the orange haired woman could fight and other things. Nami was busy answering all the questions as truthful as she could.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The morning had turned late into the night when Judge finally brought the surgery under wraps and an unconscious Sora was left at her own devices at the medical ward.

Sora felt awful once she awoke from her induced narcosis. Like she had been squished by a seaking. It didn't help that she was alone in the medical ward and that there was no other light source than the moon shining through the window.

The blonde woman's thoughts wandered to Nami and their agreement. Hopefully Nami will get along with her five children, but Sora didn't worry. Nami seemed like a nice young woman, respectful and able to fight as the weapon strapped on the orange haired girl suggested. Thankfully Judge had been cooperative in regards to Nami's new role as nursemaid of the Vinsmoke offspring.

Now it was only a matter of time. Sora was glad that she survived the operation and all but the real fighting against Judge's corruption of her innocent babies only just began. With a grunt Sora tried to sit up but was soon stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder, so unlike Eponi's strong grip. The blond woman let herself fall back into the soft pillows.

"You shouldn't move like that by yourself, your majesty. Your wounds won't heal otherwise."

Sora looked up only to find Nami standing next to her with a lantern in hand.

"Nami. Shouldn't you be sleeping, dear?",Sora asked the younger woman in curiosity.

"Maybe, but I can't fall asleep. It's all too new for me.", the orange haired girl sighed, "I asked Eponi if I could help here. So here I am watching over you while Eponi went to fetch you something to eat."

Sora nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come sit with me and tell me a bit about yourself Nami.", Sora said after a moment of tranquil silence. Nami obliged and sat on the space of the bed Sora provided for her after she put the lantern on Sora's bedside table.

"There is not much to tell your majesty. I am a younger sister who was adopted by a marine woman. I rob pirates for a living. I am currently 20 years old. My birthday falls on the 3rd of July. I have a special sense for the weather. I am proficient in fighting using a Bo-staff. And I love drawing maps.", Nami rattled down as if she talked about the weather forecast and Sora had to stifle a giggle.

"You can call me Sora, Nami. I dislike being called majesty or anything along those lines. You'll probably soon be my replacement and so it's only fair to you to treat you like my equal.", Sora huffed out between giggles and Nami smiled and nodded yes.

It had been a while since Sora had enjoyed a talk such as this with another woman. Eponi was nice to talk to but she was also a nurse, who fretted over the little things. Sometimes Eponi could be as cold as ice if the nurse didn't agree with something Sora planned. Nami on the other hand was like a fresh warm summer breeze in the cold walls of Germa Kingdom and as mischievous as a stray cat. If the roguish grin on the girl's face was anything to go by.

"Sora.", Nami said, testing it out and Sora nodded yes with a smile on her lips.

"Please tell me a bit about yourself as well. How did you end up marrying such a cruel man?". Nami continued and Sora's hands where suddenly grabbed in a loose but warm hold by the orange haired female.

"In my case there isn't much to tell as well Nami. My marriage to Judge was arranged for the sake of the Germa kingdom. I am an only child born and raised by a pair of mere citizen. I may be queen but I have not much say in this kingdom. My birthday falls on the 9th of July. I have no special ability nor am I gifted with any fighting techniques. Although I enjoy dancing. And I love my daughter and my unborn sons with all my heart.", Sora mimicked Nami's previous rant.

"Oh.", was all Nami said and Sora felt herself grin. Yeah, it was definitely fun for the queen of Germa Kingdom to talk to the young orange haired woman.

"Milady you are awake!"

Sora turned her gaze from Nami to the doors of the medical ward and found Eponi with a tablet (filled with all kinds of food) standing there, quivering slightly. The tablet together with its cargo rattled in the black haired woman's hands and Sora wished she could help Eponi. But in an instant Nami was there to take the tablet from the nurse's hands and carried it to the bedside table of Sora's bed. Sora couldn't help but sigh in relieve.

"Thank you for the meal Eponi.",Sora addressed the nurse with a smile as the black haired woman and Nami both helped her sit up.

Sora nodded. Eponi handed her a bowl of soup and Sora began to eat.

"I'll be leaving then, your majesty, Eponi. I wish you both good night."; Nami spoke up, taking the one lantern on the floor into her hand.

"Good night dear."

"Good night Nami."

Once Nami was out of sight, Sora turned her attention to Eponi.

"How does Nami fare with Reiju and this whole situation, Eponi?"

"Nami does a marvellous job in taking care of Reiju, Milady. Reiju has already taken a liking towards Nami. As for the situation, I think Nami is doing fine. She doesn't complain one bit. But she may have said some mean words concerning his majesty.", Eponi answered Sora truthfully as much as Sora could tell.

"That's wonderful news.", Sora commented, smiling softly and continued to eat her meal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nami wandered back to her quarters, which were right next to Reiju's room. The halls were dark, sans for the light her lantern provided. But Nami knew there were soldiers lurking in the shadows. They were spies positioned to watch her carefully. Certainly sent out by Judge, that bastard.

Ever since Eponi, Reiju and her stepped out of the giant room that was her new living space, she felt like she was being followed. And sure enough Eponi whispered to Nami that, while Reiju was occupied with breakfast, she should behave since Jude was watching her every move through his spies. Nami shivered slightly at the thought of what Judge would do to her if she didn't meet his expectations as the nursemaid of his household.

"Miss Nami?"

Nami blinked herself out of her thoughts only to find Reiju standing in front of Nami's new room.

"Reiju? What are you doing awake? You're supposed to be asleep by now.", Nami questioned.

"I can't sleep. I'm worried about Mommy and my brothers. Daddy didn't say if Mommy and my brothers are okay ", Reiju mumbled, her tiny hands fisting the material of her nightgown.

Nami's heart went out to the little girl and the orange haired woman knelt down before Reiju and pulled the pink haired child into a hug.

"Reiju. Your mommy and your brothers are fine, I promise. You can see them tomorrow morning.", Nami comforted Reiju as she stroked the little girls hair in a soothing manner with one of her hands.

"Really?", Reiju asked hopeful and Nami inwardly grimaced, hoping she was right.

"Really, really.", Nami confirmed.

"Great!", Reiju exclaimed joyfully, wiggling herself out of the hug. Nami smiled and let her go.

The orange haired woman stood up and took one of Reiju's tiny hands into hers.

"Come I'll accompany you to your room. Do you want me to read something to you or sing a lullaby until you fall asleep?", Nami questioned the little girl.

"No need, Miss Nami. Daddy says I am a big girl, who doesn't need bedtime stories or lullabies.", Reiju declined the offer. And Nami frowned at that, whishing she could hit Judge over the head for being an insensitive ass.

"But I would like it very much if you stayed by my bed until I fall asleep, Miss Nami.", Reiju admitted shyly. Nami's frown turned into a soft smile and she replied:

"Alright. If it helps you sleep, it would be my pleasure."


End file.
